cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lakota
|- |'Capital City' || Bismarck |- |'Other Major Cities' || None yet, but we'll get there |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Founding' | 5/29/2006 |- |'Area of influence' | 202.979 mile diameter |- |'Government' • Ruler | Democracy Presidant Iron Wolf |- |'Religion' | Sikhism |- |'Population' | 9,589 |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Currency' | Dollar |- |'Resources' • Connected | Gems & Marble Aluminum, Coal, Gems, Gold, Iron, Lead, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Pigs, Rubber, Wheat |- |'Official language' | English |} (entries under construction) Location Lakota is in the northern midwestern part of North America, centered between North Dakota and Montana. History Founding Iron Wolf and his followers joined the Legion upon its inception, hoping to find like-minded nations of benevolence & fortitude. Two days later, Lakota fell under attack from PsYcHo world. Military Actions War with PsYcHo world Within days of its founding, Lakota found itself under attack from the forces of PsYcHo world. The Lakota army stood firm against the first assault. The army's heroics were the stuff of legend but ultimately proved insufficient to deal with the aggressor nation and was reduced to a shadow of its former glory. With a small cadre of battle-hardened veterans, the Lakotans rebuilt it's armed forces with hard work, determination, and much assistance from the nations of The Legion.With the army rebuilt, it took the field once again and carried the battle into PsYcHo world. In the end, Lakota's strength grew in great leaps while PsYcHo world was left in smoking ruins, it's government in anarchy. Brushfire Wars (The Sopine Empire, Powerhouse) Brushfire wars are ongoing actions against rogue nations who unwisely choose to attack The Legion nations. The first was against The Sopine Empire. Soon after it's war against Lakota was resolved with the Sopine's decent to anarchy, The Sopine Empire ceased to exist as a civilization. The next nation to be treated to a hearty helping of destruction is Powerhouseon 9/2/2006, whose armed forces never came out of their remaining foxholes to die like men. Instead, Lakota's expeditionary force roamed the countryside completely unopposed. The action against Powerhouse was in support of Legion nations Geordania and Zineland, with the expeditionary forces being returned home on 9/10/2006. The NPO Barfight (Two-Day War) In the midst of the Great War between the twin Orders and the CoaLUEtion, evidence came to light indicating that two prominent members of the NPO leadership were calling for war against the Legion once the Great War was over. Although some said that the sources were suspect, the Legion mobilized and declared against the NPO, on July 23, 2006 shortly before midnight Central Time. (paragraph borrowed from Solostar) The night hostilities were to commence against the NPO, Commrade General Iron Wolf and his staff drew up plans for a seaborne/heliborne assault against the Keitai dynasty. Keitai was caught completely by suprise by this combined arms attack and their government collapsed into anarchy with the total destruction of thier armed forces. Before plans could be drawn up to attack other NPO nations, a cease-fire was called for while Legion, ODN, NPO, and NpO diplomats worked out a peace arrangement. Later that same day, peace was announced, and Lakota's forces returned home to resume peacetime activities and honor the brave men and women who had fallen in service to Lakota and it's allies,The Legion. Great War III After the NPO/NpO's humiliating defeat, those alliances began drawing up plans to recover their strength and resume their dreams of Planet Bob domination. When the timing appeared right, the NPO/NpO and their allies in The Initiative (FAN, NPO, NpO, and other alliances) began wars of aggression from trumped up reasons against LUE and other alliances. This eventually activated a web of Mutual Defense Pacts and MDAP's spurring The Legion's entry into the war against the Initiative. For the nation of Lakota, this was a different war than what they had prepared for. The Lakota army, while fighting bravely, was decisively defeated by the forces of 9 FAN nations. Once The Legion agreed to surrender terms, the damage to Lakota was irreversible without the generous aid offered by Legion nations that had not suffered quite as much damage. Lakota cities had been reduced to stray pieces of broken glass and rubble. The proud army reduced to small guerilla forces using hit and run like hell tactics to wear down the FAN attackers. With a peace now in place, surviving Lakotans turn their energies to rebuilding their shattered economy and lands, finding surviving family members, and burying their dead. From these ashes, Lakota and The Legion will rise again to prominence! Other Events During its history, Lakotans have dealt with earthquake and crop failure to several man-made troubles. It also has had its share of successes. Here are some recent non-warfare events: *June, 2006 - Lakota is asked to host a major sporting event. Owing to the Lakotans' hard work at building their new nation, King Iron Wolf declares a holiday and throws a major party to host the 1st semi-annual hoola-hoop competitions. *June, 2006 - With an increase in immigration due to the sporting event and opportunities that Lakotans have enjoyed, a viral epidemic breaks out in the nation's capitol of Bismark. Soldiers are called out to help enforce draconian measures to prevent the further spread of this deadly outbreak of Migraine Headaches. *June, 2006 - Lakota faces it's first and only race discrimination riot. Soldiers reinforce the existing police force to suppress the violence in the nation's capitol. Native Lakotans blame the immigrant population for the recent deaths due to the Migraine Headache epidemic, protesting at their nation's capitol building demanding stricter immigration laws. The growing immigrant population resent the grass-roots movement and move to protest at the nation's capitol building at the same time, with disasterous results due to emotions running high on both sides of the issue. *July, 2006 - The monarchy is dismantled because the Lakotans want a government in which all can share in the fruits of the communities' labors. In an odd twist, King Iron Wolf steps down from leadership only to be renamed by the populace as Commrade General Iron Wolf. "How this happened is anybody's guess."--quoted from Iron Wolf after the change of titles party at the capitol building in Bismark. *July 7, 2006 - The Warpstorm Alliance declares war upon the Legion, launching nuclear assaults upon several prominent Legion nations. Displaced citizens begin to gather and migrate towards less-affected countries. Lakota is one of many nations offering hope to refugees, and soon war survivors begin entering its territory. *July, 2006 - A cargo ship washes up on Lakota's shores (how this happened is a total mystery, since Lakota is not near any major body of water and only a few small rivers). The People's Revolutionary Government of Lakota returns the cargo ship loaded with fine jewelry to it's owner and is gifted with an undisclosed sum of money for the safe return of the cargo. This is of course after the growing nation's technology experts raid the high technology navigational systems onboard the vessel. *July, 2006 - With the reward for the return of the foreign cargo vessel, Lakota builds a harbor (don't ask, hard to justify a harbor in a land-locked country) gaining a boost in the economy with the new influx of iron iron and lumber. Steel products soon roll off Lakotan production lines. *July 15, 2006 - The Great War begins as alliances around the world start choosing sides, with the NPO, NpO, and (initially) IGC facing the CoaLUEtion. The Legion remains neutral, and refugees flock to Lakota. *July 23, 2006 - The Two-Day War/NPO Barfight begins. *July 25, 2006 - The Two-Day War/NPO Barfight ends. *August 7, 2006 - Lakota experiences a deadly earthquake. Emergency response and construction teams are rushed to the north to help the afflicted villages dig out and rebuild. *August 12, 2006 - With freak weather happening all over the world, Lakota is blessed (or cursed from an economic point of view) with a bumper crop of food reserves. The excess foodstuff is sent to needy countries all over the cyberverse and the balance destroyed to prevent irreparable damage to the Lakotan economy. *August 16, 2006 - Rebels calling themselves the Front Of Overly-concerned Lakotans (FOOLs) perform a daring theft of the country's printing plates in the national mint. In the morning a press statement is released by the FOOLs threatening to destroy the nation's economy with bogus dollars unless Commrade General Iron Wolf dissolves the ruling communist party and institutes a democracy. The military is called out to back up the police force in counterfeit detection while the government is reorganised under a democratic rule of the people. The Lakotans prove themselves gifted of no political acumen whatsoever by electing Iron Wolf to the presidency. "I love my countrymen and women, but damn, we need to figure out how to create a balloting system that has more than just one name on the ticket."--quoted from President Iron Wolf during the clean-up after his election victory party. *August 16, 2006 - With a government being newly formed within the nation of Lakota, the World Body Governing All Things Sports Related asked President Iron Wolf if the nation of Lakota would be willing to host another major sports event. Much to the nation's horror, President Iron Wolf declined the deal stating "My countrymen need more time to build for more taxes." The nation's tax rate continues to flux to this day, with no stable tax policy in effect yet. And no further parties in regards to sporting events have been reported. *August 24, 2006 - In a move to restart the flagging economy in recession, interest rates are lowered. This makes the populace much happier. *August 26-27, 2006 - In spite of the recession, the people of Lakota decide to repay it's debt to the Legion by instituting Living Grants to new Legion nations. The first three nations to be helped were Aesir, Devils Domain, and Nova Legion. More LLG's are promised to be forthcoming. *August 30, 2006 - The Lakotans reverse the recession by building a trade school, teaching Lakotans to design and produce fine jewelry, steel, and microchips. *September 1, 2006 - In response to changing trade conditions, one of Lakota's newer trading partners unexpectedly cancels trade, striping the country's production of fine jewelry and microchips. The search for more stable partners begins. *September, 2006 - In a move to restructure the nation's economy and get it moving forward with more steam, Lakota's 2 schools were demolished and replaced by 2 new factories. In an interview with Presidante Iron Wolf, he is quoted as having said "The education was nice, but book learning isn't putting meat on the table of our hungry families as quickly as factory jobs do." This coincided with a new trade treaty which has allowed roads to be paved with asphalt and a small automotive industry to spring up seemingly overnight. September-December, 2006 - "Don't these damned counterfeiters have *anything* better to do?" --Quoted from Presedante Iron Wolf. Proving that the Department of Treasury needs much tighter security, the currency plates have been stolen 4 times. In the embarrasment of the thefts, the Secretary of Treasury has resigned. *March-April, 2007 - Great War III rages. *April, 2007 - A widespread viral infection has spread among the populace. The ruin of war has destroyed much of the medicines and hospitals, leaving a physically weakened populace unable to resist the deadly disease. The few soldiers left impose martial law making inter-city travel illegal until the virus is contained. June 15, 2007 - Amid much jubilation, the first factory rebuilt after Great War III surrender terms expired has been commissioned in the nation of Lakota. In a ribbon-cutting ceremony, Presidant Iron Wolf was quoted saying "We name our first rebuilt factory after one of the greatest of Legionaires, Imperial Overlord. The new tanks this facility will produce are to be known as the VL series of main battle tanks." Government Lakota's government has been through a few different organizations. It started out as a Monarchy, transitioned to Communism, to a democracy, tyranny, and is now a Federal Government. The senate can veto actions proposed by the presidante, but so far has rubber-stamped everything that Presidant Iron Wolf has wished for. The justice system is provided through the Lakota Council, made up of tribal elders from the surrounding villages and from Bismark as well. Religion Religion is in constant termoil in Lakota. Varying faiths gain or lose national majority. The major world religions have churches, temples, or shrines in throughout Lakota. The most recent prominent religion is Voodoo, but no one is willing to bet how long this will last. Category:Nations Category:The_Legion